super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Barbie
On-Screen Appearance Ready for Freddy Barbie Freddy Barbie stands there with her head tilted and her eyes closed. A small tune plays. She opens her eyes and gets up while the sound of a starting machine plays Special Attacks Neutral Special - Buddy Summon Freddy will summon one of her Buddies. They will each do a different attack and make your attacks stronger. But they can be easily knocked out like a SSE enemy. Here are her Buddies! *Asian Girl Bonnie: She can strum her guitar and damage opponents with rainbow music notes *Chico: Eats Projectiles and Traps after turning it into a Pizza. Heals Freddy Move Origin: In The FNaF series, Freddy is always seen with Bonnie and Chica Side Special - Tomboy Foxy Freddy will launch Foxy the Tomboy Fox. She'll knock down the opponent. She'll cling on longer to Female Opponents. Foxy can be knocked out too Move Origin: In FNaF 2, Foxy has a Lunging Jumpscare Up Special - Happy Jump Freddy will get happy and jump while happily squealing. Opponents get knocked upward by her excitement Move Origin: Freddy Looks happy when he does the Power-Out Jumpscare Down Special - In the Dark Freddy turns off the light and if she gets close to an opponent, She'll jumpscare them. Hold down B to flash your face to scare opponents stiff. You can use this once per stock though Move Origin: Freddy flashes his face after the Power goes out Final Smash - Kicking Butt The camera zooms in on Freddy Barbie. She says "Foxy. It's Time!" Tomboy Foxy will peek out the curtains, Run out and kick the nearest opponent's butt. The Final Smash is WAY stronger if you use Freddy Barbie's Side Smash before TF releases her kick Move Origin: Foxy says "I'm gonna kick your ass!" in Piemation's FNaF 2 Video and Freddy said "Foxy. It's Time!" in Gizzy Gazza's Five Nights at Freddy's Logic Video KOSFX KOSFX1: AH! KOSFX2: OH NO! Star KOSFX: (Fnaf Scream) Screen KOSFX: Oof! Asian Girl Bonnie's KOSFX NOT COOL! Chico's KOSFX MY DUDE! Taunts Up: Hey There, Kids! Sd: (Giggles) Dn: (Hums in Microphone) Dn: (With one of her Buddies) (Hi-Five) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Giggles) And don't forget to come back tomorrow. Cause you only have 4 more Nights with us! Victory 2: (Sings with her Buddies) (Like in the FNaF1 Trailer) Victory 3: (Freddy and her Buddies Jumpscare) Victory 4: (Against Princess Springtrap) Oh... I'm really sorry dear Princess... Victory 5: (Against Toon Freddy Fazbear) Eeeh... No Offence But... You're Weird... Victory 6: (Against Freddy Fazbear) This is who I was based on? Cool! Victory 7: (Against Purple Guy) AAAAAAAND (Kicks away Purple Guy) STAY OOOOOOOUT! Lose/Clap: (Shut Down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description This version of Freddy Fazbear is a Beautiful Teenage Girl. And just like Freddy, She's the lead singer. Her friends are Asian Girl Bonnie, Chico and Foxy the Tomboy. The princess in the Pizzeria is Princess Springtrap who helps save the Pizzeria and the children. Freddy Barbie has a slight crush on Mike Schmidt, But he doesn't know that. Freddy Barbie is Bisexual Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Arm Rotation *Dash Attack - Sliding Preformance *Forward tilt - Microphone Swing *Up tilt - Yay! *Down tilt - Mic Spin *Side Smash - Jumpscare Scream *Up Smash - Jumpscare *Down Smash - Bear Breakdance Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Fabulous Pose *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with Arm *Pummel - Mic hit *Forward Throw- Twirl and Let Go *Back Throw - Throw Away *Up Throw - Woo Hoo! *Down Throw - Drops Opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Her attacks are hard to dodge *Her Final Smash is hard to dodge too *Her Second Jump is very light and easy to control Cons *Her throws can be sluggish Symbol Freddy Barbie Logo Victory Music FNaF Theme - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat FB's Hair, Ears and Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Black Dress, Bonnie Black Shirt and Chico white Jacket *Red Dress, Bonnie Red Shirt and Chico Red Jacket ® *Blue Dress, Bonnie Blue Shirt and Chico Blue Jacket (B) *Green Dress, Bonnie Green Shirt and Chico Green Jacket (G) *EQG Outfits (Freddy EQG Pinkie Pie, Bonnie EQG Twilight and Chico Flash Sentry) *Concept Art (Freddy Brown Dress, Goth Bonnie with blue shirt and Chico with blue sweatshirt and pink pants) *Golden *Toy Animatronics *Phantom Animatronics *UNDERTALE Cosplay Trivia *Freddy Barbie was originaly going to have a Black dress, but Lojo thought Freddy looked prettier in a White dress *Freddy Barbie is now the only Codec Character in LTBL it's called Freddy Barbie Phone Call Video Category:Non-Canon Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Playable Characters Category:APRIL FOOLS!